Family
by xoCoNsTaNtInEox
Summary: 3 months after the incident with Mammon, Angela and John got married and were planning to have a child. It turned out to be twins: Two powerful physics. Starting out 8 years later, John has to protect his children from the clutches of Lucifer. Only one pr


Summary: 3 months after the incident with Mammon, Angela and John got married and were planning to have a child. It turned out to be twins: Two powerful physics. Starting out 8 years later, John has to protect his children from the clutches of Lucifer. Only one problem; he and Angela divorced, each taking one child. How is he supposed to protect his son?

I don't know what I was thinking, but yeah, totally. I LOVE JOHN! Lol, he's awesome, dudes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Constantine, sadly. However, if I did, I would have made Angela and John kiss at the end of the movie. RAWR. And maybe in the car, too…..

---

John crushed his teeth against the rubbery substance in his mouth. His gum had lost flavor already, leaving a sour aftertaste in its wake. He spit it out, and it landed in the empty garbage can near the kitchen counter.

Lately, for reasons unknown to him, he had been thinking about Angela. He wondered if maybe it could have ended out differently, maybe where he could have lived happily with her, his son that she had custody over, and his daughter. It might have been hard, though, since he and Angela got into constant fights over the most meaningless things… sometimes just over him forgetting to hang his coat on the hook.

The exorcist sat in silence a little longer, leaning his right elbow on the tabletop. He would have considered going to sleep then, but a soft cry – almost inaudible – reached his range of hearing. He stood, taking a glance around the area of his apartment which he could see, then stepped to his daughter's door, and opened it.

The dim light from the kitchen still gave enough to spread its glow into her room, casting shadows across the teddy bears, the small toys, and other miscellaneous items on the floor and on shelves. For a second John could swear he heard a hiss, and a patter of something moving, but he decided against it for the moment. Besides, his daughter still didn't know about demons yet, for he decided to wait until she was mature enough to know the things were real.

"Kelly?"

There was a whimper from the bed, and the lump under the covers shook. John gave a small sigh, and stepped into the room, his index finger flicking the light-switch up. He squinted his eyes from the sudden beams of light, and waited until they adjusted to sit at the edge of his daughter's bed, where the lump continued to shake.

"Kelly?"

His voice was softer, more loving than it was before he had Angela; before the children. He needed this. He needed to be gentler when he had a family, or else he wouldn't have a family at all. And at the moment, his only family he had was Kelly. His son was in the care of his ex-wife.

There came a soft mumble from underneath the blankets. So soft, it cooed him in a way. This was what he had to protect. _This_ was his life.

The covers moved to the side, though somewhat stuck still beneath his weight, and the arms of a little girl wrapped around his arm. Kelly heaved, beginning the cycle of her soft cries. John's heart gave a nasty twist, and he moved his free arm to scoop her up, where he could move more onto the bed and cradle her in his lap. Her sobs bounced off the silence of the room, but like an echo in John's brain.

"What happened? Something scared you? What was it?"

Even though John didn't know exactly what happened, he felt a little like punching in something's head. Not his daughter, of course, but something to take his anger out on. How dare anything scare his life?

"Something came out of the closet."

For crying so much, Kelly didn't stumble in her words. She was always like that. When she talked, it was intelligent. To John, the most intelligent girl on the planet. No, anywhere. Whether it he Heaven, hell, or the Earth. To him, she was the smartest little girl around.

"Out of the closet, hmm? Did it go back in when I came?" John asked, though he held back the urge to wince. If his daughter was so intelligent, why did he need to talk to her like a child? Well, she was a child, but she was so smart…

"It knew you were coming, and it got scared. Daddy, it had no eyes… half of a head."

John's eyes turned to the closet for a minute. She was describing a solider demon… but, how could it get in with all the spells he put onto the apartment? All the spells he used to keep them out, and keep his daughter safe. It was impossible. But then again, they did find a way to come onto the human plane, even though that was impossible once too.

"Well, daddy will go scare it out of your room so you won't be scared anymore."

His hand reached to her cheek, and his thumb brushed away the tears that stained the area. Her eyes stared into his, sparkling against the light from the lamps. He smiled, and pulled her from his lap to sit on her pillow, while he got up and stepped to the closet.

The closet's fringes pointed down, so he couldn't see inside. Some of the white paint was peeling a little which was odd, since the door was new. He often spoiled his daughter, with the wealth he got from exorcisms. John's hand rose to the small nub of a door handle, and he pulled.

He half expected to feel a demon's claws across his face, but it never happened. He leaned forward and rummaged through her hung clothes, searching for anything that might have scared Kelly. After searching until he was certain nothing was there, he closed the door and plopped himself back down onto the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Nothing was there. You won't have to worry about it."

Kelly looked a little uncertain, and peeked past him to the closet, expecting to see something jump out, but nothing did. She looked back at her father and smiled lightly.

"Okay, daddy. I'll go to sleep now."

She bounced herself forward a little, and pushed her little feet under the covers. Once she leaned back, John pulled the covers up to her chin.

"That's a good girl. Tomorrow is Saturday, so you get to sleep in. I'll wake you up for pancakes, though, all right?"

Kelly nodded fiercely, since pancakes were her favorite breakfast food. She wouldn't sleep in if that was what she got to eat. John smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead lightly. He then stood, walked to the door and opened it. When he saw that Kelly's eyes had closed, he flicked the light down and slowly shut the door.

A few minutes passed, and a hiss from beneath Kelly caused her hazel eyes to shoot open. She sat up in bed, and looked about the room. The shadows played tricks on her, telling her everything was a possible monster. She whimpered, pulling up the covers as she slowly laid herself back down.

Kelly's heart beat faster, enough where she could hear it, and she felt a press at the end of her bed. She sat up quickly, coming face to half of a face with something gray and ugly.

"DADDY!"

TBC…


End file.
